Lost at Fog
Lost at Fog ''is the first area (technically it's the second, if the Tutorial counts) you get to battle in. It's a night area where mushrooms are awake. In this area, the fog is very thick, covering more more than half of the lake. It's also half-water and half-land. Sunflowers are sleeping in the night! Sun doesn't fall off! Twin Sunflower's second head is sleeping while the first one is awake, which means it will act like a normal sunflower - only more expensive. Unlocked Stuff: *'Sun-shoom '- Before starting Night 1 *'Tangle Kelp''' - After completing Night 1 *'Iceberg Lettuce' - After completing Night 3 *'Cactus' - After completing Night 5 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Night 7 *'Lily-pad '- After completing Night 8 *'Split Pea' - After completing Night 12 *'Repeater' - After completing Night 14 *'Cattail '- After completing Night 15 *'Shamrock' - After completing Night 18 *'More Power-Ups' - After completing Night 19 *'Suburban Almanac' - After completing Night 22 *'Washabi '- After completing Night 25 *'Plant Perk & ZombiFreeze '- After completing Night 25 Zombies Encountered: *'Ducky Tube Zombie '- First encountered at Night 1 *'Swimming Zombie '- First encountered at Night 2 *'Fog Machine Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Launching Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Snorkel Zombie '- First encountered at Night 5 *'Dolphin Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Night 10 *'Balloon Zombie '- First encountered at Night 6 *'Piranha Wrangler Zombie '- First encountered at Night 19 *'Zombie Shark Rider & Zombie Shark '- First encountered at Night 22 One Lost Foggy Night ''One Lost Foggy Night ''is Lost at Fog's challenge zone. Instead of picking a card with a random item on it, you get to open a clam shell with an item on it. Speeches Before Night 1 Matilda: "What is this place, David? And why is so foggy? We got to get out of here!" Crazy Dave: "It seems that were in some sort of mystery-swamp. Oh no! Mr. Boss is gone! Now how can we get out of here?" Burt: "There is no time for questions! Penny is in trouble and we have to save her!" Matilda: "It's night already? You know what that means - Sunflowers are sleeping!" Burt: "Here, take these Sun-shrooms with you." Before Night 2 Matilda: "Doesn't those Tangle Kelps look a little..." Crazy Dave: "CRAAAAAAAAAAAZZYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matilda: "No, not crazy, they look creepy." Before Night 3 Crazy Dave: "The fog is thicker than usua...It reminds me when i was eating big marshmallows." Burt: "According to my fog detectors, yes." Before Night 4 Matilda: "It's getting even colder in here, what's going on?" Crazy Dave: "Those little Iceberg Lettuces are causing the frosties! They look so cuutte!" Matilda: "No David, don't touch them!" Crazy Dave: "(Touched the Iceberg Lettuce, then freezes) Matilda: "I've warned you." Before Night 5 Burt: "Are feeling a zombie is underwater, because i am!" Matilda: "Don't be silly, the only things underwater are corals and jellyfishes." Crazy Dave: "JELLY? Well give me some!" Matilda: "I told you David, Jellyfish don't produce actual jellies." Before Night 6 Matilda: "Careful everyone! I've planted these prickly cacti last night just in case..." Burt: "Good job! Those zombies are too dumb to even notice the spikes." Dottie: "That's great Matilda. Those hooligans will not bother us again. Unless they have shields." Before Night 7 - Special Delivery Burt: I've finished my latest invention - The special delivery conveyor belt. Now you can get plants without worrrying about sun! Crazy Dave: Well, i do like wearing belts. Can i wear this one? After all you said this was a special one. Burt: It's not that kind of belt, Dave. Before Night 8 - Power Play Burt: Speaking of the conveyor belts, i finally finished another one of my great inventions - The Power-Up Generator. Crazy Dave: Oooooh. Fancy! What does it do? Make super delicious tacos? Burt: No, it does something much better! It gives out random power-ups for free! Now we can use these power-ups to kill zombies! Dottie: What's the number counter supposed to mean? Will it self-destruct in 50 seconds? Burt: No, that's just how many power-ups it can produce. Power-Ups are hard to emulate in the machine, and i can only make limited amounts of these power-ups. Before Night 9 Matilda: Look! I found these handy Lily-pads. Now we can plant land plants on water without them drowning. Dottie: Oh no! It's those hooligans again! Hide! Before Night 10 Crazy Dave: The thick fog is returning again. And it's covering up the whole area this time. If only i had brought the Plantern seeds... Matilda: You forgot the Plantern seeds?! Oh no! Before 11 Crazy Dave: Hooray! The fog is getting less thick now! Burt, where is Penny right now? Burt: According to my GPS, Penny is in...The Cave of the Clocks? Dottie: There's no time to freak out! Plant your plants and let's get moving! MORE COMING SOON! Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with Fog